Acceptable in the 80s
(Xbox DLC) |wykonawca= |album= |rok=2007 |dlc=30 czerwca 2016 (NOW) |tryb= Solo |tanp= Kobieta (♀) |trud= (JD3/JD:GH/BO) Łatwy (Remake) |wysi= (JD3/JD:GH/BO) Niski (Remake) |zruch=4 (Po JD) |piktokolor= (JD3/JD:GH/BO) (Remake) |kolorr= (JD3/GH/BO) (Strzałki) (Remake) |tekst= (Remake) |ipikto=111 83 (JD3/JD:GH/BO) 140 (Remake) |kcal=12 |czt=3:34 3:36 (Remake) |kod=Acceptable |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s}} "Acceptable in the 80s" w wykonaniu znajduje się w , (jako DLC na Xboxa), , , and . Wygląd Tancerki Tancerka to kobieta z neonowo zielonymi, kręconymi włosami z małą niebieską wstążką. Nosi duże turkusowe okulary, duże niebieskie kolczyki, parę turkusowych, bezpalcowych rękawiczek, ciemnozielony, luźny top, dwa białe paski, ciemnozielone legginsy do łydek, ocieplacze na nogi i szpilki, również zielone. W wersjach po , ma jaśniejszy schemat kolorów. Zarys tancerki jest w odcieniu jasnego niebieskiego. Acceptable80 coach 1@x.png|Oryginał acceptable coach 1 big.png|Remake Tło Tło wygląda na fioletową ścianę z wieloma różowymi liniami ułożonymi w siatkę. / (Xbox) W wersji na Xboxa, tło bardzo się zmienia, z fioletowej ściany na niebieską, na której spływają linie w kolorze wodnym. (Wii) W wersji na Wii, linie nie poruszają się, ale widać przepływający przez nie mdły strumień światła. Remake W Remake'u, tło przypomina te z wersji Wii . Tło jest bardziej oddalone i tworzy się z dziwnym, kosmicznym szumem; podobny dźwięk pojawia się na końcu, kiedy wszystkie linie znikają. Złote Ruchy Od , w układzie są 4 Złote Ruchy, wszystkie takie same: Wszystkie Złote Ruchy: Wyceluj prawą ręką w ekran, a lewą miej na głowie. acceptable jd3 gm 1.png|Wszystkie Złote Ruchy ( / ) Acceptable jdnow gm 1.png|Wszystkie Złote Ruchy (Remake) Kwestie Wykrzykiwane W układzie jest jedna Kwestia Wykrzykiwana: Kwestia Wykrzykiwana: “It was acceptable in the 80’s”. Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Irish Meadow Dance'' Podpisy występuje w trybie Puppet/Party Master. Oto podpisy przypisane jej ruchom: *Clubbing *Hands N' Hips *Hitchhiker *Silly Hips *S Snap Ciekaowstki Ogólne *'' '' to pierwsza piosenka Calvina Harrisa w . **'' '' to jego pierwsza piosenka, która nie występuje w grach po kolei. *Piosenka w grze jest skrócona o około 2 minuty. *Mimo, że oficjalnie piosenka nazywa się "Acceptable i'n '''t'he 80''s", i pokazują tytuł bez apostrofu, a i - słowa "in" i "the" z dużych liter. **Tylko w tytuł występuje w takiej formie, jak oficjalny. *W , '' pojawia się w playliście "Old But Gold 80s", pomimo stworzenia tej piosenki w 2007. Wersja Klasyczna *'' '' to jeden z dwóch układów w , który ma poziom trudności i wysiłek równy 3. Drugą jest Jerk It Out. **Aczkolwiek w Remake'u poziom trudności obniżono do Łatwego, a wysiłek - do Niskiego. *W układzie wstążka tancerki cały czas zmienia kolor na biały przez całą piosenkę. *Plik wykrywania wyniku jest kontrowersyjnie nazwany "acceptable_boobs". *Tancerka pojawia się w Video Killed the Radio Star. *Rękawiczka tancerki ma kolor jasnoniebieski, ale w i , strzałki do piktogramów są ciemnozielone. *W zwiastunie piosenki w na kanale Ubisoftu piosenka pojawia się jako "Calvin Harris".File:Acceptable calvinharris proof.png *W okładkach wersji PAL dla i , bluza tancerka jest pokazana z połyskującą teksturą, mimo że w układzie nie ma połysku. *'' '' zostało znalezione w plikach gry offline w wersji na Wii i każdej następnej gry. *W , w , pojawia się w ekranie wyszukiwania w sekcji zamiast . Galeria Pliki Gry Tex1 256x256 9fbf76c0705f8208 14.png|'' '' Acceptablesqa.png|'' '' ( / ) Acceptable.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Acceptable Cover AlbumCoach.png| album tancerka Acceptable banner bkg.jpg| baner Acceptable Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album tło acceptable_cover@2x.jpg| okładka Acceptable_Cover_1024.png| okładka AcceptableAvatar.png|Awatar AcceptableGolden.png|Złoty awatar AcceptableDiamond.png|Diamentowy awatar Acceptable_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screeny z Gry Acceptable jd1 menu.png|'' '' w menu Acceptable jd2016 menu PNG.png|'' '' w menu Acceptable jd2016 load PNG.png| ekran ładowania Acceptable jd2016 coachmenu PNG.png| ekran wyboru tancerza acceptable jd2017 menu.png|'' '' w menu acceptable jd2017 load.png| ekran ładowania acceptable jd2018 coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza acceptable jd2018 menu.png|'' '' w menu acceptable jd2018 load.png| ekran ładowania acceptable jd2018 coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza Inne acceptable jdbo boxart appearance.png|Tancerka na okładce Acceptable jd2016 wii files.png|Dowód na istnienie w plikach gry offline Acceptable jd2017 wii files.png|Dowód na istnienie w plikach gry offline Acceptable jd2018 wii files.png|Dowód na istnienie w plikach gry offline acceptable jd2019 wii files.png|Dowód na istnienie w plikach gry offline Filmiki Oficjalny Teledysk Calvin Harris - Acceptable in the 80's (Official Video) Zwiastuny Acceptable in the 80s - Zwiastun (US) Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 3 (Zwiastun EU) Gameplaye Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance-0 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 3 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2016-0 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Now Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2017 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2018-0 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2019 Odnośniki Nawigacja en:Acceptable in the 80s de:Acceptable in the 80s es:Acceptable in the 80s tr:Acceptable in the 80s pt-br:Acceptable in the 80s Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:2000s Kategoria:Piosenki Disco Kategoria:Piosenki EDM Kategoria:Piosenki Pop Kategoria:Piosenki Calvina Harrisa Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Solo Kobiety Kategoria:Trudne Piosenki Kategoria:Średnie Piosenki Kategoria:Łatwe Piosenki Kategoria:Intensywne Piosenki Kategoria:Umiarkowane Piosenki Kategoria:Spokojne Piosenki Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance: Greatest Hits Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance: Best Of Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Unlimited Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Now Kategoria:DLC Just Dance 3 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2016 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2017 Kategoria:Julia Spiesser Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki Kategoria:Degradacja Kategoria:Skrócone Piosenki